


February 19, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One special treat for you,'' Amos said before he revealed a chocolate cake near Supergirl as a reward.





	February 19, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''One special treat for you,'' Amos said before he revealed a chocolate cake near Supergirl as a reward for her always helping him with farm tasks and battles.

THE END


End file.
